


Sisterly Shower Seduction

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Incest Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Makeouts, Masturbation in Shower, Porn, Scissoring, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Shower Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, caressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Lori and Leni are a complete mess after a mess in the kitchen caused by both Lynn and Lana forces them to share a shower... with each other. Deep down, it may turn out to be a blessing for both of them after all as it leads to things that both either Lori or Leni never imagined they do to each other...





	Sisterly Shower Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with The Loud House, including its characters. The Loud House and its characters are owned and associated by Nickelodeon. Anyway, I got such a kick to work on a Loud House fic so bad just for the benefit of the doubt, I decided to do a pairing that I never thought that would happen: Lori/Leni. Now take note that both Lori and Leni are both legal age so they'll pretty much be over 18, so no need to be carried away. Anyway, let's get it on with this awesome smutfic. So grab some Doritos and some delicious Mountain Dew Code Red and enjoy!

"Ugggh, I can't believe our sister just treated our dinner like it's a game."  
  
"I think I got spaghetti sauce in my hair!"  
  
Spoke a couple of voices as they were climbing upstairs after the carnage that was caused in the Loud's kitchen just right about now. The two that were busy climbing upstairs were Lori Loud and one of her sisters, namely Leni Loud, who were both drenched by spaghetti sauce thanks to their sporty sister, Lynn Loud. Apparently, Lynn thought it would be a great idea to treat spaghetti making as a game by throwing noodles through a boiled water pot from the distance of a fridge, alongside trying to throw homemade meatballs at each other thanks to one of their sisters, Lana Loud. Once Lana had thrown a meatball right at her own twin sister Lola, she immediately went bonkers and squirted spaghetti sauce all across Lana, therefore causing a chain reaction in the form of a house-sized food fight.  
  
It was clear that both Lori and Leni regretted having to come into the kitchen at the worst time, which resulted in both of their hair being drenched in nothing but spaghetti and meatballs. Good thing that both of them were looking to take a shower anyway.  
  
"Okay, one of us is gonna have to use the shower first." Lori replied, "And since I'm clearly the oldest, I think it's fitting that I go first."  
  
Leni on the other hand, stepped in front of Leni saying with defense, "Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. I don't think that's fair."  
  
"Oh, me getting in the shower first just because I'm older isn't fair?" scoffed the oldest of the Loud sisters.  
  
"Well, I'd figured I'd get one first since I actually entered the bathroom first!" Leni clearly exclaimed.  
  
"Tough crap, Leni!" Lori snapped back, "I'm the oldest, I get to go!"  
  
So far, the argument between Lori and Leni had lasted a good 30 seconds with each other before the least smartest Loud of the family actually thought up an idea.  
  
"I got an idea. How about we just flip a coin in the air?" suggested Leni.  
  
"A coin toss? Really?" Lori raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Well, sure." Leni shrugged, "Look at it this way, Loni-"  
  
"I'm Lori." Lori corrected her.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." Leni shook her head before continuing, "I mean, look at it this way: We both flip a coin. If I choose Heads, I get in the shower. If you choose Tails, than you go first. Sound good?"  
  
As much as this was stupid and worthless at first for Lori to take, the eldest Loud sister actually took this to thought before finally making her decision.  
  
"Fine, I got a quarter with me anyway." groaned Lori as she brought out a quarter from her pocket.  
  
Once that quarter was placed between her finger nail, Lori began flipping the coin right in the air, hoping that the quarter would land on Tails once it would hit the floor.  
  
But once it was in the air, a bluebird popped out of the bathroom cabinet and immediately caught the quarter with her beak, therefore flying through the bathroom window and headed outside which left both Lori and Leni stunned in total disbelief!  
  
"How did that thing get in our bathroom?" Leni said, referring to the bluebird.  
  
"I got a feeling that was Lana's," groaned Lori, "I can't believe that thing ate my frickin' quarter!"  
  
"So now what are we gonna do?" Leni asked her older sister.  
  
"Well, as much as I didn't want to do this," Lori groaned with agony before saying with rolled eyes, "We're gonna have to share a shower instead."  
  
"I guess I can get used to that..." Leni nodded, having no choice but to accept.  
  
"Me too," Lori nodded.

But before either of them could get undressed though, Lori started setting a few ground rules for Leni to understand.  
  
"But let me make this clear, Leni: We turn our backs so that we won't have to see each other naked." The elder sister suggested.  
  
"Okay, I can definitely do that." Leni nodded before taking off her sunglasses.  
  
And of course, they started to undress themselves out of their clothes one by one at a time starting with their everyday clothes. Since both Lori and Leni had their back turned, neither one could see each other naked as promised. Not that they had a problem about it, it kinda felt weird when both sisters would see each other in their bare form.  
  
That of course didn't seem to find any problem with Leni however as she turned around to see Lori in nothing more than a white lacy bra and thong altogether. Leni found herself biting her tongue as a sign of lustful desperation, feeling very impressed of how stacked her sister was just like her. Everything about Lori felt so perfect compared to her own body. Those delectable 35 DD-cup breasts, long slender legs, excellent hourglass stomach and especially the best part about her: that firm, yet toned curvaceous ass of hers. The sight of her own sister definitely got Leni hot and going even before they were coming this close to hitting the showers.  
  
 _"Mmmmmm, my sister looks so good..."_ Leni thought lustfully before getting rid of the teal dress that she possessed.  
  
While Leni had her back turned though, Lori turned her head to see Leni decked out in a lacy tealish bra and thong herself, leaving Lori blushing through her cheeks in the most weirdest way possible. This was indeed quite weird for Lori to even process. The thought of lusting after Leni was a bit wrong, a bit bizarre and even a bit odd. Yet in her thoughts, Lori had a reason herself on why she would be lusting after her sister. She was mostly jealous of the figure Leni kinda had for herself in a friendly competition kind of way. Leni had the same size of gams just like her, the same hourglass stomach, beautiful long blonde hair and a pair of 36 CC-cup breasts that Lori herself would be aching to grab on impact should she be given a single chance.  
  
 _"My goodness, that's hot..."_ thought Lori as she bit her tongue as well.  
  
After the two were now displaying their respective nude forms, Lori got in through the shower curtain and immediately started the shower right way, turning the temperature to hot in no time at all. Once Lori got in, so did Leni as she carefully got in and turned her back to her own sister, therefore turning the other shower head on herself.  
  
The two felt a picture perfect wave of hot water drenching their entire bodies with a warm gentle touch. Both Lori and Leni each took their respective washcloths and injected an ounce of body wash gel onto the cloth, scrubbing them nicely into their skin with that incredible flower-scented aura. They felt themselves sigh out of pure ecstacy, obviously wishing how it would be like if both Lori and Leni were washing each other's bodies. Just the image of themselves washing one another was driving them crazy to the point that tantalizing image aroused them. The two women obviously wondered how long they could hold their urges for each other without breaking.

Not surprisingly, the sister who broke first was Lori, who turned to gaze at Leni with an ounce of lust spreading throughout her own two eyes. Her lips licked at the beads of hot water dripping down her hot searing skin and down Leni's supple bottom, which shone greatly around the bathroom's light like a flawless diamond. It was clear that the scene aroused Lori so much that she desperately wanted her deliciously hot sister so bad.

_"My god, I so need her..."_ thought a very horny Lori as she broke away from the showerhead just to approach Leni, who still had her back turned to her older sis.  
  
"Hmmmm, which shampoo to choose?" asked Leni as she was holding two bottles of two separate shampoos in her hands.   
  
One of them was vanilla-flavored while the other had the scent of cherry blossoms. Leni was looking at both one of the other, not even knowing what to choose. Eventually, it was only a minute before Leni finally came up with a choice.  
  
"Ah, this one." She said, putting away the vanilla-scented shampoo aside in order to use the cherry blossom shampoo that she chose.  
  
Leni then popped open the top and squeezed out a good blob of the shampoo before rubbing her hands back and forth. The ditzy blonde finally managed to spread it all around her beautiful blonde locks, getting rid of the flaky dandruffy mess that was disappearing one at a time thanks to Leni's own fingertips. Every strand of hair that was being washed down, it literally became completely free of dandruff. It was a total rinse and repeat for Leni Loud herself.  
  
She continued to spread more shampoo around her hair when all of a sudden, Leni felt surprised by a warm embrace coming from behind. The blonde looked down to see a pair of arms (well, basically hands) wrap around her slender hourglass stomach and caress Leni's abdomen in such a soothing notion. This surprise stunned Leni so much that she completely dropped her washcloth on the shower mat due to the mysterious pair of hands caressing and holding the ever-loving hell out of Leni herself. However, she got even more stunned when the mysterious figure got close to Leni's ear, and said with such a sensous whisper:   
  
"Need some help, sis...?"  
  
Without turning her own head, Leni immediately turned her eyes to see her own sister Lori standing right behind her with a dazed bedroom-eyed gaze capturing her face. This still left Leni stunned on what to say, but eventually toughened up and utter out to her sister, "Um, I'm... I'm pretty sure I got... this..."  
  
"You sure…?" Lori whispered yet again, her voice getting more seductive by the second.  
  
"I'm really… ohhhhhhhhh… oh my god, that feels good…"  
  
A lustful hiss was broken inside Leni once her sister led her hands straight down to Leni's unshaven clit, teasing it very nicely with just tiny, caressing circles. Lori's touch proved to be quite gentle and warm in arousing fashion, forcing Leni a little wet right around the legs from this unbelievable sensation. It was that kind of sensation that forced Leni to hang onto the shower curtains uncontrollably as she endured the lustful shuddering caused by her clit thanks to Lori's sensual touch. The feeling around her wet pussy increased when Lori reached in and slipped her perfect fingertips inside her ditzy sister's vagina, proceeding to plunge back and forth in a smooth motion. Lori continued to literally spun every part of her fingers inside Leni's virgin pussy in attempt to feel every ounce of her sis's pre-cum around her hand. She envisioned those perfect clit juices to be the most stickiest that Lori ever felt, and from the way her fingers jammed in and out of Leni like that, it was a proven fact that made Lori smirk out naughtily in return. It wasn't long before Leni started to feel a very minor vibration from her penetrable pussy, indicating that she was about to feel herself burst thanks to her sister Lori's long delicate fingers. She yanked harder on the shower sheets as she could while she began to endure what would come next for Leni Loud herself.  
  
"Oh, fuck Lori… I'm…!" She gasped right before Leni let out the loudest moan she could ever break out.

Lori smiled as her perfect hands felt every ounce of Leni's gigantic orgasm from head to toe. It was now even more wet, even more sticker, and knowing from the temperature that she felt from those ejaculating juices from Leni, it was even more hotter than ever. It was no doubt that Lori had that magic touch when it came to giving her cute blonde sister pleasure. That incredible sensation though took a toll on Leni's body though as it got her dazed from all of the orgasm she let out. Thankfully, Lori managed to keep her sister on feet therefore bending Leni back up just to greet her sister with a passionate tongue kiss. Leni broke out in a sweet moan feeling her older sister's tongue swim inside her mouth with such warm mesmerization. It was to no surprise how enjoyable Lori's tongue around hers was in response. Leni could definitely explain why Bobby dated her attractive older sister in the first place.   
  
The two kept on exchanging tongue kisses before exchanging one sensual gaze between another, forcing Leni to whisper to Lori, "That actually felt very fun…"  
  
"I'm glad you think so, sis, because the fun's just getting started," Lori smirked out before replying seductively, "Down on your knees…"  
  
"Ooooh, I like what you think…" winked Leni as she did what Lori told her to do.  
  
The position that Lori saw her sister in was perfect in every day. With Leni down right on her knees like a usual sex slave at a BDSM party, Lori wasted no time wrapping her leg around her sister's shoulder therefore forcing her tight unshaved walls around Leni's entire face. Looking at her sister's clit closeup forced Leni's mouth to water out of pure 100% hunger. The sight of Lori's ripe pussy immediately gave Leni such the appetite that she desperately needed to satisfy her sexual craving.   
  
Lori braced herself feeling Leni's savory tongue chill around a good portion of her clit without no signal coming from her ditzy blonde sister. One single lick from Leni would soon turn into big huge slurps, getting a gigantic portion of her tight sugary pussy wet with just one single salivating wave. The feeling was a little cold for Lori considering how cold Leni's tongue had gotten when it touched right between her legs, but as seconds passed on, the temperature of her long wet tongue got hotter second-wise, bringing even more lusting chills around Lori's sweet pussy than ever before.  
  
"Ohhhh, goooood… ton… tongue fuck my pussy!" pleaded Lori with a gleeful moan.  
  
The sound of a desperate Lori got Leni even more aroused to slurp his tongue all around her sister's clit even more, only this time, she dug her tongue deep inside Lori so much that her entire mouth was covering her entire walls completely. Lori, shivering out of total lust, decided to squat up and down on Leni's entire tongue as if she was jumping on top of a penetrable cock. Her entire endless grinding and jumping all over Leni's face forced Lori to leak some pre-cum in return, letting Lori's sister feel every ounce of her juices soaking around her fluttering wet tongue. Leni sighed deliciously as Lori's clit juices swirled a good portion of her tongue as if the blonde ditz was tasting the perfect wet kind of honey there ever was. Sure, it didn't actually taste a bit like honey at all, but it did contain a lot of sweetness that made a usual cup of orange juice lay waste in shame.

Lori definitely felt her release getting close and close, but before she could get a chance to erupt on her own terms, Leni broke away from her sister's wet dripping clit much to Lori's disappointment.  
  
"Leni, what the hell gives…?" Lori spoke between breaths.  
  
Leni smirked up to her sister and then replied with such sweet seduction, "I want you to scissor me. I want to feel your clit with mine."  
  
When she saw Leni say those words to her, it made Lori smirk out even wider, even going so far to consider that decision even way better than the position she put herself in. Lori wasted no time gently setting herself down on the bathtub with Leni doing the same too. With the steaming hot water continuing to drip down their ample nude bodies, Lori and Leni went right to work away by carefully managing to position their dripping pussies altogether. The two luscious blondes then started to shift their hips back and forth, forcing their sweet little clits to rub nicely among one another in pleasure. It was quite rubbery for them but yet quite ticklish knowing how much their savory pussies were tingling together with such vibration. This was quite the sensation that both Lori and Leni never knew they had altogether until the first time they did it to each other.  
  
The two then decided to up the ante on the pleasure as both Lori and Leni used their hands to caress and massage the hell out of one another's clits, bringing in quadruple pleasure which resulted in even more loud pleading moans coming from their mouths. Both sisters wanted to do this forever. Heck, they wanted to keep rubbing like this forever so that neither Lori OR Leni wanted to stop. Yet the two knew that it would only last until someone was about to break from all the sensual grinding and nonstop bumping. The pussy-grinding managed to last another minute before both blondes felt something tingle once more. It caused both Lori and Leni to bump and grind as hard as they could in order to get to their climaxes just at the nick of speed. Lori waited a long time for this to occur and so did Leni, despite the fact she had to experience her orgasm for the first time earlier in this session. She wanted to feel that orgasm again. This time, Leni wanted Lori to be part of the earth-shaking orgasm. And it wouldn't be long before Lori became the first one to break.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" shrieked the older Loud sister.  
  
Leni then shouted out in ecstacy, "Ohhhhh, me too…!"  
  
And then, before anyone knew it…  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!"  
  
The two blondes finally pulled it off. Both Lori and Leni moaned their hearts out as a stream of their combined juices shot out of their respective clits, blasting each other right by their long slender legs in a blaze of glory. They moaned louder with every single stream of cum being shot from between their legs, getting their pussies even more juicier and dripping wet as seconds immediately went on. But after all that was said and done, Leni and Lori started to let out one more release before the two met each other with such lustful yet quite alluring stares. Neither sister knew what to make of this enrapturous feeling. And that's how both Lori and Leni liked it from here. The pleasure between them felt so good that it literally made them speechless for a good minute.  
  
Heck, maybe five minutes considering that both Lori and Leni decided to end this unbelievable shower session with a passionate tongue kiss for good measure. The two made out underneath the hot shower water for perhaps another good five minutes before Lori finally turned off the showerhead, which now gotten their bodies hot and clean from the amazing shower sex that both sisters felt.  
  
With the showerhead off, Leni stepped out of the shower and got herself dressed, staring at Lori with even more seducing lust, "That felt so good. I never knew how much of a freak you were with me."  
  
"Anything I can do to please my sister." Lori winked back, treating Leni to a nice playful kiss on the lips.  
  
The older Loud sister stepped out of the shower right away and redressed herself while seeing her attractive sister Leni blowdry her flawless hair, much to Lori's own amusement. She then decided to treat Leni with yet another kiss before speaking with a whisper, "I'm not gonna lie about you, but we gotta shower like this more often."  
  
"Ooooh, me too." Leni giggled, kissing Lori back before whispering, "Maybe this time, I'll fuck you first to see where that leads us."  
  
"Mmmmmm, you read my mind sis." Lori winked once again before she and Leni both left the bathroom altogether hand-in-hand.  
  
And without everyone watching them in the image that both Lori and Leni were proud to be trapped in. It proved how much they valued one another, but in a new 'loving' kind of way. The kind of way they wanted from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I can't imagine how hot I got while writing this (let me remind you they're over 18 years old in my fic, so like I said, let's not get carried away about it). In my opinion, I think Lori/Leni is pretty much my favorite yuri ship in The Loud House there ever is. Yes, I know some people think it's considered Loudcest, but for Lori and Leni as a couple, I'll definitely make an exception.
> 
> Who knows? Maybe I might do more of this couple, but this time, maybe have Carol Pingrey involved. But what do you think? Let me know in the comments if I should do more. Feel free to send me feedbacks if you want! Until next time, stay safe my gangstas!


End file.
